<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alligator Blood by JoyfullyDreadful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900959">Alligator Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfullyDreadful/pseuds/JoyfullyDreadful'>JoyfullyDreadful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I know, I was in a mood, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Other, Please don't come for me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare use of names, Torture, and listening to nicole dollaganger when i wrote this, but it's kind of implied, idk - Freeform, im sorry, it doesnt describe or say he was raped, klaus gets tortured, this is kinda really fucked up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfullyDreadful/pseuds/JoyfullyDreadful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She carves out pieces of his flesh, the scent of blood thick in the air, old wounds reopening as he thrashes. The smell is sweet and sickening, the summer heat making it stronger. She brings her mouth to his wounds, old and new, and sips his alligator blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by the song 'Alligator Blood' by Nicole Dollaganger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alligator Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She pushes him into the bed, holds him in place despite his thrashing. He cries and cries, trying to get out of her grasp but to no avail, she just holds him harder and whispers in his ear, telling him he has that alligator blood she likes oh so much. She holds a knife up to his throat and he tugs at the chains that bind his wrist to the bed. He doesn't want this. He never did.</p>
<p>Her necklace hangs low on her neck, dragging over his body as she trails her lips over him. She carves out pieces of his flesh, the scent of blood thick in the air, old wounds reopening as he thrashes. The smell is sweet and sickening, the summer heat making it stronger. She brings her mouth to his wounds, old and new, and sips his alligator blood.</p>
<p>She drags her body off of him, turning to the other body chained to the bed beside him. The person beside him is on the verge of death, having been there much longer than Klaus. She crawls over to it and drags her knife down their stomach, cupping her hands and gathering the blood in them. She hold it to his lips and forces him to drink. She drags her lips to his ears, asks him if he likes the taste of their alligator blood. She hold him close, says "You grew up weak.", drags her knife on the surface of his skin once again and continues, "I will make you tough."</p>
<p>She cuts his body up even more, blood from weeks worth of torture surrounding his ragged body. She calls it his swamp of alligator blood. She turns his face with her hands, pushes it into the pool of blood that surrounds him. She holds him there a bit too long, and when she finally releases him he is granted a few moments of bliss, of darkness.</p>
<p>When he comes to, she's kneeling on the floor beside the bed, cradling his head in her hands. She's whispering in his ears, telling he she loves him "I need you to be all guts, no glory" she says, crawling back into his pool of alligator blood, "All survivor no guilt." He cries and he cries, tears sliding over his face. She drags her tongue over the trails, and praises his crocodile tears. He pulls even harder on the chains that keep him captive in his swamp of alligator blood.</p>
<p>She wipes his mouth with her sleeve, brings her lips up to kiss him. He cries and cries, big crocodile tears sliding down his face. He didn't want this. He never did.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, maybe. Plz don't cancel me I know this is really fucked up but, they don't really go into detail about Klaus's time on the streets and I got to thinking. He definitely had some fucked up shit happen to him.<br/>I would definitely suggest listening to the song Alligator Blood by Nicole Dollaganger, or at least reading the lyrics of the song to get the references in the story. While the alligator blood I reference is from the song, it's also partially from the poker meaning of the words.<br/>Anyway, follow me on tumblr as JoyfullyDreadful. I promise my posts aren't always as fucked up as this.<br/>As always, comments and kudos are appreciated !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>